A New Rival? Or?
by Shainingu
Summary: Kagome and her friends meet a new foe. Or is she? This female demon is no ordinary demon... Who is she? Why does she claim such things? Who is she? Read to find out!Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any Rumiko Takahashi characters. [Finished!]
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi was your average ninth grader, until suddenly she was forced down her family's well, thus, she entered a world she could never have imagined! And it's her own country's past, feudal Japan. She met a sleeping boy, Inuyasha, and she broke the sacred Shikon no Tama, Jewel of Four Souls. Now, her and Inuyasha, along with Miroku the monk, Sango the youkai exterminator and her youkai neka, Kirara, and Shippou the kitsune. Along the way, she's come to realize she's Inuyasha's first love, Kikyou's, reincarnation. And that anyone wants the shards she contains. And she also comes to realize... Feelings she's never felt! They fight for what's right, and also fall in love!

Inuyasha walked ahead of the gang, Miroku and Sango walking on the same pace, with Kagome in between Inuyasha and Miroku and Sango. Shippou was perched on Kagome's shoulder, and Kirara was on Sango's.

"Kagome, ya feel any shards?" Inuyasha called back.

Kagome glanced around her, and shook her head sadly, "No. A week without Naraku or any shards...

Sango sighed, and looked out into the canyon below them, "Kohaku..."

"We will free him." Miroku reassured her.

"Oh, I know... But it's a bother to all of you. He's my problem." Sango said.

"But we're all here for you, Sango." Kagome said.

"No doubt about that!" Shippou added.

Inuyasha sighed and looked at the sky. 'Damn him...'

"Inuyasha?" Kagome ran up next to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, what?" he turned and faced her. Kagome smiled.

"Just wanted to know if you knew if we were still back here." Kagome smiled and winked. Inuyasha shrugged and gazed in front of him.

Later, Miroku was outside the inn door, doing an other fake exorcism, as Inuyasha and the others ate their rice. Then the sun set, "Oh yeah! Tonight's the new moon." Kagome remembered. With this, Inuyasha left. 'Oh... Was it something I said?' Kagome asked herself, 'No... He usually stays by me. Huh?' She noticed Inuyasha paused outside the door, moving his two fingers, telling her to follow. Kagome stood up, in which Inuyasha began to walk again. Kagome followed after as Miroku came in to dine. She was holding her bow and arrows, just in case.

As soon as they got to the village creek, Inuyasha sat down and, as his human appearance took fold, gazed into the water. Kagome sat next to him. 'So romantic...' she thought, looking at the stars. "So pretty..." Kagome smiled as she laid down on her back in the grass.

Inuyasha smiled, "Must be, that era of your's can't see a thing." Inuyasha said.

"Cars."

"Nani?"

"Cars are those things you rode on to get to me when the Noh mask came after me. But they're the reason people can't see the stars as well." Kagome explained, then shivered. Inuyasha set his red haori on her, covering her until her skirt line. "Wow, I've never realized how big this is on me."

Inuyasha laughed, "It's supposed to be."

"Oh. I'm used to small shirts, like what I wear." Kagome said, getting up and resting her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, which made both of them blush, mainly Inuyasha.

"Kagome, I--" Inuyasha began to say.

Kagome smiled and curled up as she slept. 'She's so cute when asleep... HUH!' Inuyasha was surprised what had crossed his mind, 'I can't have fallen in love with Kagome...? Maybe I do love her, but Kikyou...'

"Inuyasha..." Kagome mumbled in her sleep, "I... Love... You..." she muttered.

"Huh?" Inuyasha really turned red, "Time to take her inside..." He lifted Kagome up bridal style and carried her back to the inn.

Inside the inn, everyone was asleep, so he sat down, and was about to set Kagome next to him, when... "No... I wanna sleep right here..." Kagome sid, opening an eye to look up at Inuyasha, whose lap she was in. She put her arms around his neck and fells asleep on his upper torso. Inuyasha was stunned, but he did what his body did, without thought. He wrapped his arms around Kagome and soon he fell asleep along with everyone - not counting the fact the gang was spying on them - and so on.

The next morning, Kagome and Inuyasha were first up for some reason. "Good morning!" Kagome smiled as she spoke in a whisper.

"'Morning." Inuyasha responded, letting Kagome up. She handed him his haori to put back on as she stretched.

"Best sleep I've had in a long time." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha fixed his haori and nodded.

"I could tell." he said standing up. Soon, the rest of the gang stirred from their sleep, each and everyone of them happy.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at eachother, "GAH! They saw us!" Inuyasha and Kagome turned away from each other and were red.

"Nothing bad happened." Shippou tilted his head in confusion.

"Yes." Miroku said, nodding.

"It's just nice to see you two like that." Sango added. Kirara mewed happily. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other for a moment, until Kagome gasped and turned towards the door.

"Shards, fast. Faster than Kouga." Kagome said, hearing the low growl, which could have only come from Inuyasha.

"Then--" Shippou started.

"Either cats, Sesshoumaru, or Naraku has a new reincarnation." Inuyasha said as he gripped his Tetsusaiga. The Yasha gang went outside to see who was coming. Kagome gripped her bow and arrows, Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, Miroku took out sutras, and Kirara grew to her massive, fierce self.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

"Shards, fast. Faster than Kouga." Kagome said, hearing the low growl, which could have only come from Inuyasha.

"Then--" Shippou started.

"Either cats, Sesshoumaru, or Naraku has a new reincarnation." Inuyasha said as he gripped his Tetsusaiga. The Yasha gang went outside to see who was coming. Kagome gripped her bow and arrows, Inuyasha unsheathed the Tetsusaiga, Miroku took out sutras, and Kirara grew to her massive, fierce self.

* * *

**NOW**

Within seconds a female stood in front of them, panting in fear. "Uh... Nani? An inu hanyou?" Kagome blinked curiously.

"Are you talking about me?" Inuyasha asked, baring his teeth at Kagome.

"No. The demon in front of us, Inuyasha. Pat attention! Look!" Sango and Miroku pointed behind Inuyasha, where a female girl stood. She wore a blue male kimono, that looked exactly like Inuyasha's. She was technically the female version of Inuyasha, if to get logical.

"W-who are you all?" the girl said in a shaky voice.

"We'd like to know the same." Shippou said, behind Inuyasha. The girl sighed.

"My name is Shuichi." she smiled, "I was fleeing from the -- GAAAH!" Shuichi heard a female voice, a cracked old voice.

"Demon! Come back with the sacred jewel fragments which guard us from evil!" the old priestess shot an arrow at Shuichi. Inuyasha sighed and broke the arrow with his Tetsusaiga.

Kagome and Sango sweatdropped, "Great, just like Inuyasha, too..." both said.

"But somehow gorgeous..." Miroku was getting flustered in his own thoughts. Until Sango hit Miroku's head with the Hiraikotsu.

"No, you pervert!" Sango snapped.

"B-but... You don't know what I was thinking..." Miroku rubbed his head.

"Right, and I'm not Kikyou's reincarnation." Kagome said, folding her arms.

As this was happening, Inuyasha was having some fun destroying some arrows, "Demon! Get out of the way!" the priestess yelled.

Inuyasha grinned, preparing to do Wind Scar. "SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed, "You know better than to attack the innocent!"

"She ain't innocent!" both Shuichi and Inuyasha retorted, Inuyasha on the ground.

"Oh? What did she do to you, Shuichi?" Sango asked. Shuichi sighed and shook her head.

"Not now. Can we flee though?" Shuichi asked. Miroku nodded.

"That old woman is giving me a weird look..." Miroku shivered. The look was the look Miroku would give young, gorgeous women. Sango sighed.

"Come, Kirara." Sango said. The large beast transformed into a small two-tailed neko once again.

"How'd she do that?" Shuichi blinked in thought.

Kagome giggled, "Let's go. Come on, Shuichi." She said as she followed Inuyasha and Shippou, who was hitching a ride on Inuyasha's shoulder. Miroku and Sango followed after Shuichi, soon all of them were aligned in a long row.

"So... Shuichi..." Kagome poked her head from Inuyasha's side, "Tell us about you." She said, smiling.

"What's there to tell?" Shuichi asked.

"Well, why does that old hag have it out for you?" Inuyasha asked.

"IZUI has it out for me because when I lost control over my body, I accidently killed her whole family. I am cursed to remember these images, unlike most hanyous." Shuichi sighed and looked at her left hand, which had a large line across it, from a villager, "It was 10 years ago."

"Oh... How old are you?" Shippou asked.

"Um... About 300 years or so..." Shuichi began to think.

"Wow, only 11 years older than me." Inuyasha muttered.

"NANI!" Kagome gasped, "Both of you are 300 years old!"

"In human years? Or demon?" Shuichi asked.

"How old are you human wise?" Miroku asked. Shuichi began to do math in her head.

"18." she said after a few minutes.

"And you, Inuyasha?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"17." Inuyasha said, without thought.

"Wow." Sango sighed, "I will never understand how that works."

"Same here." Kagome nodded. 'It's been so long since I first met Inuyasha, and just now I learned his true age...' Kagome thought.

"Hey, who is your mother?" Shippou asked.

"Mother? I never knew her... I lived with my father, but he was barely home. So I can't remember his name, or face. But one day he didn't return. For a year, I waited at his castle, until my older brother came and chased me out..." Shuichi sighed.

"Oh? How sad... Makes me grateful to have family." Kagome had a shaky voice, as though about to cry.

"No crying." Inuyasha said sternly.

"..." Sango looked down, "Kohaku..."

"K-Kohaku? Did you just say Kohaku?" Shuichi looked petrified.

"Yes. He's my younger brother. Why?" Sango asked.


	3. Chapter 3

\FLASHBACK/

"..." Sango looked down, "Kohaku..."

"K-Kohaku? Did you just say Kohaku?" Shuichi looked petrified.

"Yes. He's my younger brother. Why?" Sango asked.

\END/

NOW

Shuichi sighed, and then shook her head, "No. I won't tell you. Not yet. I need to trust you all. Sorry." She looked down.

"Oh, don't worry. Inuyasha's still learning to trust!" Shippou said from Inuyasha's shoulder. Inuyasha punched Shippou to the right, so he landed in Kagome's arms, "Wahh! Kagome!"

Kagome was fuming, "SIT!"

CRASH!

"Ka...Go...Me!" Inuyasha's voice was muffled from the wads of dirt within his mouth. He got up and spat out dirt, "Why thehell did ya do that for!"

Kagome ignored Inuyasha, looking down at Shippou. Miroku and Sango sighed and sweatdropped as Shuichi was huge-eyed.

Within an hour or two, Kagome was whining, "Let us rest!" Kagome moaned.

"Yes, Inuyasha, we all need rest." Miroku said.

"Ride Kirara then. You can run, right?" Inuyasha asked Shuichi, as Kagome got onto his back, and Shippou leapt onto Kirara's large head.

Shuichi nodded, "I am an inu hanyou." She grinned and nodded. Inuyasha nodded and began running, Shuichi at the same exact pace, and Kirara not far above them, watching for any demons. Shuichi opened her mouth to speak, but her voice squeaked as a loud slap echoed the forest.

"Perv!" Sango was red, Miroku's face even redder on his left cheek. Miroku rubbed his cheek.

"Please forgive me, Sango! I cannot help myself!" Miroku pleaded.

"Then let me help you!" Sango clenched her kataana, "I will slice off your right hand, so you won't be cursed one bit!"

"Uh... No thanks..." Miroku looked to his right, not wanting to catch Sango's glare. Shippou sighed.

"Idiot..." Shippou murmured. Then the wind stirred eerily. Then bones clashed against the gang, "Wh-what is this?" Shippou asked, getting closer to Sango. Kirara growled in pain as a skull hit her head.

"Isn't this Kagura's attack?" Kagome asked, scared for her life on Inuyasha's back. She was clenching Inuyasha's haoris in pain.

"Yeah." Inuyasha growled. A minute later, tornados swirled around Shuichi, Inuyasha, and Kagome. Then all of a sudden, everything stopped, and Kagura was in front of them.

"Ah... Shuichi. So nice to see you once more. Shall I call Kohaku here to finish up your little fight?" Kagura snickered.

"..." Shuichi was trying real hard no to growl, but she was. Kagome got off of Inuyasha's back, allowing Inuyasha to unsheath the Tetsusaiga.

"Ah, poor doggy mad I almost killed his li'l friends? Too bad!" Kagura sent tornados right for Shuichi, but Inuyasha did Wind Scar, stopping the Dance of the Dragons. Naraku's voice echoed through the forest.

"Come back, Kagura." He said.

"What ever." Kagura took off a feather and flew off. Shuichi fell to her knees, quivering. Inuyasha put his sword away and looked over Kagome, seeing injuries. Then Shippou, Sango, and Miroku turned to Shuichi.

A silence wasn't Inuyasha's type of thing, "Girl, explain yourself."

"Naraku has been trying to get me... I helped him once, he seemed nice. Offered me shards. So I did, but then he tried to kill the girl I took. Ever since..." Shuichi explained.

"But why?" Miroku asked.

"He always has a plot. It usually has to do with either Kikyou, Kagome, or Inuyasha." Sango explained.

"B-but, I barely know any of you..." Shuichi said, looking up.

"He probably knows more than we do." Shippou said, jumping onto Miroku's shoulder.

"He's right." Kagome said, putting bandages on her wounds. Inuyasha just stood there, then he sniffed Shuichi. Shuichi twitched.

"You smell like..." Inuyasha took a step back, "Me."

"You!" everyone, including Shuichi, exclaimed. Inuyasha was almost about to fall.

"My nose ain't lyin'!" Inuyasha snapped, "She smells a bit like me, and a bit like Sesshoumaru!"

"Who is Sesshoumaru to you?" Shuichi asked immediately, now standing up.

More silence fell apon them, a dry wind made all their hair dance, covering half of Inuyasha and Shuichi's faces. Both gazed at each other dead in the eye for about two minutes, then Inuyasha folded his arms, "Older brother."

"O-older! He's... My... Older brother." Shuichi looked as though her spirit was yanked out of her.

"NANI!" Inuyasha fell to his bottom, "He... Can't be."

"He's the brother she told us about, isn't he?" Kagome went to Inuyasha's side.

"Yeah. He is SO cruel!" Shuichi sat down, legs criss-crossed, and folded her arms, "Che, having someone like him as a relative is too much. Every now and then he comes for me, asking me about Kohaku, since I smelled like him, and Rin."

"Now I see..." Miroku and Sango both said.

"Huh?" Shuichi turned some, looking up at Miroku, "What d'you mean, monk?"

"We mean, Sesshoumaru HATES it when someone kidnaps Rin." Shippou explained. Shuichi was stunned.

"But she's..."

"A human. We know. But he does care for her." Kagome smiled.

"Yeah. Weird demon, he is, huh?" Inuyasha sighed, as he got up, "Come on Shuichi, we need to learn some more about you."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome smiled.

"What?" he asked.

'Baka...' Shippou thought.

'Doesn't he noticed he hasn't said her name since we met?' Sango thought to herself. Until Miroku groped Sango. "PERVERT!" Sango slapped Miroku's face really hard.

"Idiot..." Inuyasha mumbled.

"Inuyasha, you trust Shuichi, don't you?" Kagome smiled softer now.

"Wha--" Inuyasha's eye twitched.

Shuichi walked next to Inuyasha, "You finally spoke my name, Inuyasha. That's how we all can tell."

"You are dense. Can't even tell you trust someone!" Shippou said. Inuyasha hit Shippou right off of Miroku's shoulder, and to the ground. Earning him a 'sit' from Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4

hey hey! soooo sorry it took forever to post this one up, i got caught up in Nani? A Daifu, HIM?... sigh oh, i keep forgetting to add this. daifu means father. reidou means mother. sorry i forgot to make a note of that! T.T

* * *

After a few days of traveling with them all, Shuichi quickly noticed the relationship between Miroku and Sango. When talking, just to be a pest, Shuichi would say 'Lovebirds' or 'Do you wanna be alone, you two?'. But she gained trust easily, unlike her supposedly younger brother, who barely gained all of their trust within a few weeks to a month or so.

Within her time of being with them, she could also see love in Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes when they speak to each other, and she didn't bother them. She wanted to see how dense Inuyasha could REALLY be. After one day, she could tell; he is one of the densest guys you'll ever meet.

After he got sat for going off with Kikyou, and knowing Kagome's feelings for that, Shuichi stood over him as he was face-first in the earth, "Ya know, Inuyasha... If you need advice on how to be 'nice' to a girl, ask." Shuichi poked Inuyasha's head with her left foot.

Inuyasha sat up, "I don't advice!" he snapped. Miroku and Sango sighed.

"Embrace yourselves..." Shippou said, from Miroku's shoulder.

"'Embrace'? We have ourselves a good spot to see a fight we may never see again." Miroku sighed. Sango glared at Miroku for a second, but turned back to the argument.

"Hehe... Good point. Advice you don't need, you need a good lesson in it. I'd make Miroku teach you," she pointed to the monk, who began wondering, "but I don't want you to be like him..." Shuichi sighed.

"What bad traits do I hold?" Miroku asked.

"I will not say in front of our young Shippou, whose mind is probably going bad because of seeing you as a lady's man!" Shuichi said, walking towards the gang. Inuyasha sat there, dumbfounded for a moment, then went on cursing under his breath, "Oh, and Inuyasha. Go get Kagome before..." Shuichi sniffed the air, "Wolves get her."

"Wolves?" Shippou's eye twitched.

"Kouga." Sango and Miroku was gaping on how quick Inuyasha got from his spot and ran after Kagome.

"Good thing whoever is near, or wherever Kagome goes, she wouldn't have made it." Shuichi sighed, "Who is whoever?"

"Kouga. He 'loves' Kagome." Shippou said.

"He really just wanted her for shards." Miroku stated.

"But now... I think it's a race." Sango added.

"Race? You mean Inuyasha and Kouga...?" Shuichi looked at all three of them.

"Fight for Kagome." all three said in unison. Shuichi sighed.

"Both are boneheads." Shuichi stated.

"We all know that. I think Inuyasha's more of one, though." Shippou said.

"Oh, Shippou... You're just saying that because Inuyasha hits you, don't you?" Shuichi giggled as Shippou didn't reply.

"We should head for the well." Sango said. Miroku nodded.

"If Kagome's there, and so are Inuyasha and Kouga..." Miroku sighed.

"There isn't a real reason to come here for her, except Inuyasha, huh?" Shuichi asked.

"I'll tell you later." Sango said as they began for the well. Kirara grew, allowing everyone, except Shuichi, on. Shuichi ran carelessly, happy. Even though her life was rougher than Inuyasha's. She had no one really looking after her. And after a year of not seeing her father, her older brother came in and drove her out. Kirara flew above the trees, occasionally seeing Shuichi jump out of the sea of trees.

Soon a small clearing was near, and shouting was heard, as well. "Inuyasha!" a female voice yelled.

"He has no right to touch you!" Inuyasha growled. Then an unfamiliar voice came in.

"Mangy mutt, get your hands off my woman!"

"Kouga, I assume?" Shuichi asked, jumping out of the trees for a minute.

"Oh, yes." Miroku said, before getting slapped for groping Sango's bottom. Shuichi and Shippou sweatdropped as Sango made Kirara land, and Shuichi continued ahead.

'Boy, this wolf reeks...' Shuichi thought as she saw the wolf. 'Just for fun...' Shuichi continued to run, for Kouga. She punched him straight to the ground. "What the--?" Kouga got up, and looked at Shuichi. "Inuyasha!"

"Inuyasha? Ha. I'm no one you know, fool. Stay away from Kagome, or answer to me and Inuyasha both." Shuichi said, looking real dark and determined to get this smelly wolf away from her friends.

"Oho." Kouga smirked, "I can see... Kin, eh? If kin, you are just as weak."

"Weak? Who got punched to the ground by a filthy 'half-breed', huh?" Shuichi snapped. Kouga looked stunned, but started off.

"Hey, mutt. Keep MY Kagome safe!" And with that, the blue tornado vanished as the rest of the gang appeared.

Shuichi laughed and jumped happily once. "Oh, yeah! Who's the hanyou? ME!" she giggled.

"Nice choice of words." Kagome said.

"Yeah." Inuyasha sweatdropped.

"Anyway, how come if you love Kagome here, you go off to your first love, who is dead?" Shuichi asked, looking at Inuyasha. Seeing the confused expression, "Look, it's SO obvious you and the miko were once lovers, and she's dead. And same goes wiht you and Kagome. It's like Sango and Miroku back there." Shuichi sighed. With this comment, Shippou saw both Miroku and Sango turn red.

Inuyasha and Kagome were, as well, blushing. Shuichi smiled, "I love to be of an assista--" a sucking sound from Shuichi's neck was heard, and she smacked her neck, to see a flew in her hand, "Myoga, you interrupted me..." Shuichi whimpered.

"So, Mistress." Myoga sighed.

"So, Myoga, ya knew of Shuichi being my sister?" Inuyasha glared at the flea.

"Oh, well... Yes, Master Inuyasha." Myoga said, looking at Inuyasha, "Lord InuTaiSho told me specifically not to tell you two."

"Let me at that flea!" Inuyasha was about to pounce on Shuichi's hand, but Shuichi pulled it away.

"Sheesh, since when did you care we were kin? Myoga, why didn't Father tell us?" Shuichi asked.

"Because... Of Sesshoumaru. He already knows of the You-Know-What." Myoga informed.

"What! Hey, I never..." Shuichi sighed.

"Whatever. But he knew of Tetsusaiga before me... I didn't even know it was in my eye!" Inuyasha folded his arms.

"But this and Tetsusaiga AND Toujikin together... He can destroy all of Japan, maybe all of Earth, if he wished." Shuichi explained.

"What is 'this'?" Sango asked, as the gang came near.

"'This' is an amulet. Amulet of Chaos, I call it. It's real name was lost in memories from Great-Great Grandfather." Shuichi said.

"Kami, you know of our family than me." Inuyasha blinked.

"Well, I did live with Father." Shuichi said.

"Our old man could havbe atleast let you know I was around." Inuyasha stated.

"'Old man'? Nice son you have, Father..." Shuichi muttered, "But yes, Father, or this coward of a flea, could have told us sooner."

"Hey!" Myoga snapped, "I resent that."

"It's true..." the whole gang said. Myoga folded all four of his arms.

"I'll be going. Be warned, Sesshoumaru has the Staff of Two Heads. He is searching as I speak." Myoga bounced away.

"Man, he always leaves when I need him most..." Shuichi sighed as she stood up.

"He seems to do that a lot." Kagome said.

"Can we go to Kaede's, since we're near?" Shippou asked.

"Yes, I can't wait to see those girls-- Er... I mean, I won't mind some leisure time!" Miroku quickly said, seeing the cold stare from Sango.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. I need more herbs. If what Myoga says is true, than Naraku isn't just our problem. Sesshoumaru is--"

"I KNOW!" Inuyasha bellowed, "Fine, let's go." Inuyasha started off for Kaede's. Kagome smiled.

Miroku and Sango also followed, then Kagome and Shuichi alone in the back. "So, why didn't you tell us?" Kagome asked.

"Uh... Well... I kinda could tell I was related to Inuyasha from the start, and when I found out he was younger, I really didn't want all of you stuck in the middle of my problem..." Shuichi broke a smile.

"Oh, please! We help, well, after I make Inuyasha, well, we do help. Whenever and whoever. Except demons, most seem to be after Inuyasha." Kagome laughed. Shuichi smiled and nodded, then touched her middle of her chest, and felt the amulet turn so cold, then flash heat, then cold once more.


	5. Chapter 5

this chapter is TOTALLY short, but hehe, its a chapter of love, and a sibling chat.

* * *

Shuichi walked into the nearby forest, the inn not too far. The full moon shone on her neck, caressing her body. Her hair now shiny black, and her eyes were dark grey. Inuyasha had followed her, 'She looks just like Mother...' he thought.

"Huh? Who's there?" Shuichi called out, startled.

"So, you're human on the FULL moon?" Inuyasha walked into the moonlight, arms folded.

"Ya know, at times I can't believe you're youngest..." Shuichi sighed. Inuyasha glared at her, "But yeah... Full moons."

"Well, don't be stupid. Come inside." Inuyasha said.

"But... Look at me." Shuichi said.

"So? I become human in front of 'em on new moons." Inuyasha said.

"New moons?" Shuichi went into thought, "Fine."

"C'mon. Before Kagome comes out looking for us." Inuyasha started to walk, "I don't want her dead..." he muttered.

"Oh? I knew it!" Shuichi ran up next to Inuyasha, "I heard that. I may be human, but I ain't deaf, little brother!"

"Wha?" Inuyasha turned red and looked down.

"It's obvious you love her, Inuyasha." Shuichi smiled.

"But... Kikyou..." Inuyasha murmured.

"Isn't she dead?"

"Walks amongst the living." Inuyasha said.

Shuichi hit Inuyasha upside the head, "That's why Kagome won't tell you! Sheesh, live with Kagome, the LIVING one!"

"I can't just forget about Kikyou!" Inuyasha retorted.

"And? She isn't living remember? She won't age." Shuichi was folding her arms.

"And so I haveta forget Kikyou because I love Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped. They were feet away from the inn, and didn't notice Kagome right there. Kagome dropped the bowl in her hands and listened to this, as it repeated in her mind, 'And so I haveta forget Kikyou because I love Kagome'.

"Uh..." Kagome was red.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha and Shuichi almost fell over, gaping at the stunned girl. Kagome turned light pink and ran inside.

"Oh, boy..." Shuichi sighed, "Let's go inside..." Shuichi said. She headed inside, with Inuyasha following.

Kagome had told everyone, so when Inuyasha and Shuichi entered the room, everyone was silent, well, unless you count the fact Miroku was giving that 'you sly dog, you' look to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha gulped and sat down next to Shippou and Sango. Kirara jumped into his lap and fell asleep. Sango smiled and fell asleep, followed by Miroku and Shippou. So all that were awake were Inuyasha, Shuichi, and Kagome. They spoke all night, of adventures, and Kagome had admitted her love for Inuyasha during the conversation, which Shuichi felt very happy for. 'Maybe now they'll show some consideration for one an other... Now, time for Miroku and Sango...' Shuichi thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Not much has changed for Kagome and Inuyasha. Except now they had there own room when it came to inns. "Why must they get a seperate room?" Shippou asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older..." Miroku sighed. Shuichi's jaw dropped.

"When you say stuff like that," Shuichi glared at Miroku, "I can imagine it..." She shivered.

Sango laughed, "It is odd to think of such a thing..."

"Yeah, so can we think of what's goin' to happen now? Sesshoumaru's scent keeps on coming and going. And three days straight, I've smelt it, each minute a bit stronger." Shuichi said, trying not to gag.

"So... Sesshoumaru wants you dead? Just like Inuyasha?" Shippou asked.

"Yes. For a few reasons." Shuichi told them.

"Same for Inuyasha." Miroku and Sango said.

"Really?" Shuichi asked.

"Yeah, have you noticed how Sesshoumaru's arm is gone?" Shippou asked. Shuichi nodded, "Well, Inuyasha did that as soon as he got hold of Tetsusaiga appearntly."

"And since Inuyasha's a half demon." Miroku said.

"He wants us dead." Shuichi smiled a bitter smile. She stood up, "I'll be right back." And with that, she left the room.

"Okay..." all three blinked.

Shuichi walked down the hallway, 'Which room... Which room...' she thought. She finally found it, Inuyasha and Kagome's. "Hey, little brother!" Shuichi knocked on the door.

After a quick pause, "What?" he asked. It took a minute, but Inuyasha, with only his hakama pants on, he opened the door.

"Yeah, see, we knew it. But I need Tetsusaiga. If it works for you, it should for me." Shuichi said.

"That lecher of a monk..." Inuyasha growled, "But why do you need my sword?" Inuyasha glared.

"Look, I am not going to break it!" Shuichi retorted. Inuyasha refused it, but Kagome, wearing Inuyasha's red haori, gave it to Shuichi, "Hey, thanks Kagome!"

"Kagome...!" Inuyasha growled.

"Look, its been about a month since we met her, Inuyasha. Oh, just come on..." Kagome dragged the growling Inuyasha inside, and went back to the door, "For whatever reason, good luck."

"Thanks." Shuichi smiled and left the mto do what they were doing. Shuichi ran outside the village and sniffed the air, 'Come on...' she thought.

Just as she thought this, the person she was so edgy about emerged from the forest, with a young girl, an imp, and a demon horse with two heads. "Ah, Little Sister..." he said.

"M'lord, why waste our--"

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru said.

"Y-yes?"

"Silence/" Sesshoumaru commanded.

"Yes, M'lord." Jaken said. Rin smiled and ran to Shuichi.

"Miss! It's been so long!" Rin smiled and hugged Shuichi's legs.

"Nice to see you, too, Rin." Shuichi smiled, "So, Sesshoumaru, why are you here?"

"Well... I was here for Tetsusaiga and to kill Inuyasha. But I can see you hold Tetsusaiga and that he seems to be... Busy." Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Oh, gross. Even I make my nose not smell stuff like that!" Shuichi unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and it grew massively, "Wow, this is so light..."

"Too bad you won't have it too long!" Sesshoumaru vanished.

"Uh... Rin, move!" Shuichi ordered, "Go to that horse, NOW!"

Rin ran, just as she got away from Rin, Shuichi felt her stomach turn. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound. Shuichi rose the Tetsusaiga, and swung above her head. She hit Sesshoumaru's head, and that allowed him to drop Shuichi. "Aughh.." Shuichi gasped for air.

Sesshoumaru had blood trickling down from his forehead, "I should have killed the day I threw you out."

"Yeah... Yeah..." Shuichi growled in pain. But thanks to pride, she stood up. Inuyasha, still only in his hakama pants, and Kagome, wearing Inuyasha's red haori, came into the clearing.

"I knew leaving you alone with Tetsusaiga would cause problems..." Inuyasha said, "Iron Reavor!" he attacked Sesshoumaru, who easily dodged.

"Jaken, Take Ah-Un and Rin away from here." Sesshoumaru said, quickly dodging Inuyasha's claw attacks.

"Uh... Yes, M'lord." Jaken and Rin vanished, along with Ah-Un.

"Inuyahsa, behind you!" Kagome warned.

Too late, Sesshoumaru's Toujikin attack slashed Inuyasha, and Shuichi who tried to block the attack. "So, Little brother, am I expecting any new half breeds to kill?" Sesshoumaru cackled.

"Shu... Dup." Inuyasha said, standing weak. Tetsusaiga was on the ground, by Kagome, "Kag.." Inuyasha could only lift his arm towards the sword, which Kagome knew. Kagome ran and got the sword before Sesshoumaru could get it.

"I will leave now. Only because Jaken treats Rin wrong." Sesshoumaru's laugh echoed some as he left. As soon as Kagome went to Inuyasha, Shuichi's chest glowed a bright blue. The Amulet of Choas healed her suddenly, but it was weaker.

"Wow..." Kagome blinked as she saw this.

"Here, Let me take Inuyasha." Shuichi offered. Kagome nodded. Shuichi lifted Inuyasha onto her back and the girls started off to the village. "Are you planning to have offspring before Naraku's dead?"

"Um..." Kagome blushed at the comment, "No. Atleast if it happens..."

"It's stupid to do this until it's safe to." Shuichi said.

"Why?" Kaogme asked.

"Um... For one, look ay Inuyasha. He'll kill himself to protect YOU. And with him dead, will Naraku die? No. And you bearing Inuyasha's child, that'll mean Sesshoumaru AND Naraku will try and kill you. And I, for one, don't want to see you dead." Shuichi explained.

"Oh..." Kagome looked down and nodded. Shuichi dropped Inuyasha in the room Shuichi and the others shared.

"Oho! I knew it!" Miroku gave a sly smirk.

Kagome took an empty rice bowl and tossed it at the monk's head, "Shuichi, lemme see Tetsusaiga." Kagome said.

"Uh... Okay..." Shuichi handed Kagome Tetsusaiga, which Kagome took it and began banging Miroku's head with it.

"I'd let Inuyasha take care of you, monk, but he's injured!" Kagome growled. Shippou and Sango were cracking up as Shuichi blinked. Then Shuichi took off the Amulet and let it touch Inuyasha's torso. All of asudden, the injuries vanished.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not much. But... "Shuichi coughed, "Miroku was a lecher about what you two were doing..." Shuichi pointed to Miroku and Kagome, who was still beating Miroku. Inuyasha got up and growled/

"Miroku..." Inuyasha snarled.

"Oh, no!" Miroku whimpered. Sango and Shippou fell over laughing


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: hi! um, this is the last chapter, but if I get reviews telling me to do an epilogue/sequel. I will, i just will need suggestions on what the plot of that one will be!

* * *

Shuichi walked along her friends. Kagome and Inuyasha acted too normal, arguing, 'sits', it was too hilarious for Shuichi. But her goal now before she had to leave was to make Sango and Miroku admit their love for each other. But her planning was cut short. They got a lead on where Naraku was. 

"Come on, Shippou, you can ride with me." Shuichi offered. Shippou smiled and got onto her shoulder. Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back, and Sango and Miroku got onto Kirara. They headed south.

'Oh... After Naraku's dead, I must leave...' Shuichi thought sadly. Shippou looked at Shuichi.

"What's wrong, Shuichi?" Shippou asked.

"Oh... Erm.. Nothing. Really." Shuichi lied. Inuyasha had overheard.

"You're as bad as a liar as Kagome." Inuyasha stated. Kagome glared at him but it was broken off by her rested her chin on his left shoulder, her cheek caressing his.

Shuichi looked in front of her, "I'm afraid after Naraku's gone, I'll have to leave..."

"What?" Sango asked, from above her, "Why not live with us?"

"Yes, we all enjoy having you with us." Miroku said. Kagome looked at Shuichi.

"You have nothing to go to. With us, you have family." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha nodded at Kagome's comment, which touched Shuichi's heart dearly.

"I'll think about it." Shuichi said.

"'Kay." Inuyasha said.

Kagome lifted her head, "Shards, lots of them. Inuyasha, we're near."

"I know, I smell 'im." Inuyasha set Kagome down.

"There's a barrier." Miroku said, "I feel it. Inuyasha, to our left."

"Yeah." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and it began to glow red. Then Inuyasha released an orange Wind Scar, which made the barrier lift, "Hurry, before it comes back." he commanded. The gang and Shuichi ran fast, followed by Inuyasha.

Inside the barrier, Shuichi and Inuyasha gagged by the smell. "So much..." Shuichi fell over dizzy.

"Human blood..." Inuyasha finished, falling dizzy, too. After about 10 minutes, they gathered theirselves together and began sniffing out Naraku. Kagura had fleed as the barrier was gone, hoping no Saimyosho were out of the barrier, but she knew there wasn't.

'Where...!' Kagome's thought was broken, "Inuyasha, shards, coming from in front of us!"

"What a clever girl..." Naraku appeared, "Here to battle me once aga-- Oh, Shuichi, you could have been so powerful..."

"Shut UP!" Shuichi growled. Inuyasha took his Tetsusaiga, and did Wind Scar.

It didn't phase him, it went around him, "Oh, come now! You think I'd be so stupid?" Naraku cackled.

Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga glowed red adn he did Wind Scar again, this time breaking the barrier and hitting Inuyasha. "Don't doubt me." Inuyasha boasted. Kagome aimed an arrow for Naraku.

"Die!" she shouted as she released it towards the Naraku, still coming to. It hit his arm, which made him REAL mad.

"WENCH!" Naraku growled, sending miasma towards only her.

"Kagome!" Shuichi, Sango, and Shippou cried. Inuyasha was running at Naraku already, with Miroku following. Miroku sent sutras toward Naraku as Inuyasha did Wind Scar. The Wind Scar worked, but the sutras were destroyed before even hitting Naraku.

Shuichi went to Kagome, "Kagome, Kagome, are you okay?" Shuichi asked, totally worried.

"I'm fine. Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, sitting up. She turned around and saw Inuaysha being severely attacked by a combination of lightning and miasma.

Inuyasha had dropped the Tetsusaiga, which Shuichi was already heading for. 'I must help Brother... I hate to admit it, but he fights better than Older Brother and I both.' Shuichi got Tetsusaiga, and smelt weird air. Inuyasha was helped up by Miroku. "Sh-shuichi, what you smell is Wind Scar. Strike the two winds where they collide." Inuyasha told her. Shuichi nodded.

Shuichi focused and saw blue and red winds collide, in the middle a silvery lighting-looking clashes. Shuichi attacked right where the clashing was, "WIND... _SCAR_!" and with that, she badly damaged Naraku. She panted and planted the large Tetsusaiga in the ground, and fell to a knee weak. Sango tossed Hiraikotsu at Naraku, slicing off a few limbs, an arm, and a finger on his other arm.

Kagome and Shippou headed for Naraku, "Shippou, take me to Inuyasha, not Naraku!"

"We have to beat him..." Shippou said, as his big balloon form paused.

"No, We first tend to Inuyasha." Kagome explained. Shippou nodded and headed to Inuyasha. As soon as they were two feet away, Shippou transformed back to his normal state. Kagome went to Inuyasha, "Oh, Inuyasha!" she cried.

"feh, not me... Where's Shuichi. how is she?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome looked around. She then saw Miroku, Sango, and Shuichi battling Naraku. Then Inuyasha clenched his fists, "Help me up... He has the last of the shards."

"Inuyasha, you're bad--" Kagome was interrupted.

"I don't care! My friends and sister are out there! And you're here, in the middle of it. Kagome, I ain't letting any one of you die!" Inuyasha hissed. Kagome let out a small gasp and, with a sniffle, helped Inuyasha up. Shuichi glanced over and saw her younger brother standing.

"I'll be right back, guys." Shuichi called, as she ran to her left. Tetsusaiga was pulsing for it's true owner.

Inuyash's eyes flickered crimson. "Oh, no..." Kagome and Shippou cried, "Shuichi, stay back!" Kagome screamed.

"Wha? Why!" Shuichi paused about 10 feet in front of them.

"Shippou, MOVE!" Kagome ordered. Shippou nodded and went behind of Shuichi.

"He's going demon o-on us!" Shippou whined.

"Youkai! Kagome, get outta there!" Shuichi cried.

"No! Keep fighting Naraku, I'll try to get--"

Inuyasha growled and snarled, his claws lengthened, "Shuichi, Shippou, go battle! I'll handle this!" Kagome snapped. Shuichi felt abandoned, but remembered, Kagome could ALWAYS get through to Inuyasha.

"'Kay. C'mon Shippou." Shuichi ran back towards Naraku, the little kit following close behind.

Kagome moved from Inuyasha's side and let him fall to the ground. He hissed as his fangs grew longer and sharper. "Inuyasha!" Kagome knelt down in front of the hanyou's face, "Inuyasha! LISTEN!"

Inuyasha stopped hissing and growling, but he dug his claws in Kagome's shoulders. Kagome winced, but kept going, "Inuyasha, please! I know you don't want this! I don't want this, none of us do!" Kagome wailed. Inuyasha gurgled a weird chuckle, in between his normal voice and the voice he got when he was youkai. He loosened his grip, arms fell to his side, and no more. Kagome hugged and kissed his cheek, then she whispered, "Come back to me, my dear Inuyasha."

These words echoed in the hanyou's head, and suddenly he cocked his head in pain, he was feeling his wounds! 'It's working!' Kagome thought happily. Inuyasha's claws became normal, his eyes became the deep golden pools of amber, and his fangs were normal. Kagome hugged Inuyasha tighter. Inuyasha hugged back. This gave him the strength he needed. He got up, along with Kagome, and went to battle beside their comrads. Shuichi smiled.

"Good, Inuyasha! Here!" Shuichi tossed the Tetsusaiga at Inuyasha, and he easily caught it. It pulsed a few times, and Wind Scar wrapped around it.

Miroku tossed some more sutras, but this time, with Hiraikostu. The sutras finally hit, and the Hiraikotsu didn't do anything. Inuyasha grinned maniacly, and KAgome stood right beside him. "Arrow?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha said, preparing for his attack. Kagome nodded. She cocked her arrow, aimed, and shot. It was aimed straight for Naraku, and Wind Scar followed right behind it. First the arrow hit Naraku in the head, and then Wind Scar finished him off.

"We did it?" Shuichi asked.

Miroku opened his right hand, and saw nothing, "Yes, we did!" he said, gleeming with joy. Shippou and Kagome jumped happily. Out of the cloud of dust and demon remains, a boy, about 13, walked out. His eyes were full of tears.

"Kohaku!" Sango jumped off of Kirara. Kohaku ran to Sango, and cried into her chest. Sango smiled and hugged her brother.

"Happy ending for all..." Shuichi sadly claimed.

"What do you mean, you're living with us!" Inuyasha stated. Kagome was getting the jewel and purifying it.

"You mean it, Brother?" Shuichi asked.

"Of course!" Inuyasha said. Shuichi softly hugged her brother.

"Arigato." she smiled.

"No problem." he said weakly. Shuichi felt how weak he was. She let go and looked of to Kagome, who was carrying two halves of the jewel, and two loose jewel shards Inuyasha had one Kouga of.

"Time to get us to Kaede's." Kagome said. Kirara landed in front of them. Kagome, Sango, Kohaku, Miroku, and Shippou, who was one Kirara's hea, climbed on. Shuichi carried Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha the whole night. Miroku and Sango were outside, by the creak, they'd told Kagome. Shippou, Kirara, Kohaku, and Shuichi were playing outside. Even though it was dark, they all were playing. 

Kagome had been weeping all night, when Kaede was away. Inuyasha didn't show any sign of life, until, "Stop crying... I hate it when you cry..."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome sniffled.

"You cry too much." Inuysha said sleepily. Kagome hugged Inuyasha. Inuyasha embraced her, and let her lay right next to him. Both fell into a deep sleep.

Ouside, at the creek, Miroku had sworn never to be lecherous again, and Sango then had the courage to tell her true feelings to the monk. "I... L-love you, Miroku." Sango gazed at the moon's reflection in the water, turned red. Miroku hugged Sango.

"And I you. I love you with all my heart, Sango." Miroku kissed Sango, and she didn't flinch. She returned the kiss.

The next morning, Inuyasha was almost perfect again, and Kagome had completed the jewel. She decided to guard it, "You'll be like Kikyou." Inuyasha stated.

"And I'm fine with that. But one thing different, I'll live the life I'd always dreamt of." Kagome smiled, "With you."

Inuyasha hugged Kagome. Then Kagome went to her era, along with Inuyasha. Walking there, they were talking. "So, why are we going here?" he asked.

"Well, I've decided to live here, in this era, with you and everyone. I just have to tell them. That's the partial reason I didn't use the jewel. The other reason is that I love you the way you are, hanyou."

"I could have been human." Inuyasha said.

"Then I would have been unable to see my family. And I know you've grown fond of them."

Inuyasha turned away and folded his arms, even though they both perfectly knew he did like her family. Kagome giggled. Then both Inuyasha and Kagome jumped down the well and climbed out. Hitomi and Souta were saying good-bye as Inuyasha walked out. Kagome followed.

"Sis, you're home!" Souta waved to his sister. Kagome hugged Souta, and Inuyasha just stood there.

"Can we get this over with? Don't forget me and Miroku gotta make those huts." Inuyasha stated.

"Right. Grampa and Mom are inside, right?" Kagome asked. Souta nodded, "Well, come on, I have to tell you all something."

"Okay." Souta ran in and gathered her family in the kitchen. Inuyasha and Kagome went inside.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Grampa asked.

"Oh, nothing, Gramps!" Kagome smiled as she and Inuyasha sat down, "Inuyasha, tell them what you discovered. Then we'll tell them what has happened."

"Feh..." Inuyasha sighed, "I have a sister. FULL sister. She's a year older than me." Inuyasha said, "And we finally beat our nemisis."

"Really?" Mrs.Higurashi smiled, "That's great! What's your sister's name?"

"Shuichi." both Kagome and Inuyasha answered.

"And look!" Kagome opened the pouch to show the purest of all orbs, the Shikon no Tama.

"Th-Th-The Shikon Jewel!" Gramps gasped.

"Yes, I am gardian of this." Kagome said, "Which leads me to the topic. I am going to live with Inuyasha."

"WHAT!" Souta and Gramps almost fell out of their seats.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Look, if the jewel isn't gone, Kagome can time-travel."

"Great, Dear!" Mrs.Higurashi hugged both Inuyasha and Kagome, "Any little Inuyashas coming soon?"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha DID fall out of his chair. Kagome glanced over the chair and saw a red faced, twitching hanyou. She giggled.

"Don't know... Kind've made Inuyasha embarrassed..." Kagome stood up, "We have to go, Inuyasha and Miroku must build Sango and I huts." Kagome said.

"Hey, don't forget you and I are living together, we ain't buildin' everyone a stinkin' hut!" Inuyasha stood up.

"I know." Kagome smiled, "I'll see you in about a week or so. To visit. Don't worry if I don't return for a month's time, I'm probably busy with demons and such."

"Know you are..." muttered Gramps.

"You're asbad as that lecher of a monk!" Inuyasha glared over to Gramps. Gramps trembled. Kagome rubbed Inuyasha's ears, letting him know 'time to go'. Inuyasha walked out after Kagome.


End file.
